Our Last Reincarnation
by HarukaMizuki
Summary: The Orochi will no longer be reborn, and Ame no Murakumo has given Chikane and Himeko a chance to live a normal life without their destinies as Priestesses. What will happen to both of them now? Chikane
1. The End and the Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own everything about Kannazuki no Miko, it belongs to its rightful owner. This is purely a fic.

Author's Note: This is my first fanfic. Hope you enjoy this…

CHAPTER 1: The End and The Beginning

The final battle was finished as Chikane and Himeko fought and defeated the last reincarnation of Orochi. The last ritual of the two priestesses, the Lunar Priestess is the one to be sacrificed.

"I can't do it, Chikane-chan!" Himeko the Solar Priestess gripped her sword tightly hesitating to kill Chikane.

"Please, Himeko the world won't come back to the way it was if you don't kill me." Chikane the Lunar Priestess stretched her arms sideways encouraging Himeko to kill her.

"But, Chikane-chan…"

"Himeko, don't worry nothing will change even if you kill me, I'll still love you. Now, please kill me. When we are reincarnated again, I'll find you no matter what, so will you know that I am fine." Chikane still pleading Himeko to kill her. "I Promise…" the last two words that Himeko heard from Chikane.

"I love you too, Chikane-chan." with that Himeko stabbed Chikane and caught her in her arms embracing her lover.

"Chikane-chan! Chikane-chan!" She kissed Chikane's lips.

"The time has come." A voice was heard. The voice of the God of Swordsmen Ame No Murakumo "The Orochi will never be born again, its life has been fully shattered and now the other priestess is dead."

Chikane went up to the Lunar Shrine.

"The world will be restored and you Solar Priestess and Lunar Priestess will be reincarnated again once more to be given a chance to have a normal life. Solar Priestess you may go back to your world."

"Wait, what about Chikane-chan?" Himeko was half-surprised with what Ame No Murakumo said.

"The Lunar Priestess will decide what she will do with her time before going back to the world, for now you have to go back alone." Ame No Murakumo began to close the shrine doors.

"Chikane-chan, I'll definitely wait for you!" Himeko spoke one last time before going back to the world

"Himeko, I'll find you no matter what!" Chikane sat on the floor while the shrine doors closed shut.

The world was back to normal, the village of Mahoroba, everyone in the village came back without knowing what happened in the past few days, about the Orochi, the Priestesses, and Ame no Murakumo.

-------------------

At the Ototachibana Academy…

"Himeko!" Shouted a brown-haired girl with blue-green eyes, Saotome Makoto, she ran towards a blonde-haired girl.

"Mako-chan? What's the matter?" Kurusugawa Himeko turned around to see her best friend. She looked at her best friend who was exhausted from running.

"Where were you? I have been looking all over for you" Makoto still exhausted tried to catch her breath for a moment.

"Sorry about that…"

"Anyways, can I ask a favor from you?" Makoto calmed down and was no longer exhausted.

"Sure, Mako-chan anything" Himeko smiled

"Can you stand in for me in the Library Representatives? Cause I have a sudden practice in the Track and Field Club" Makoto clasped both of her hands and bowed her head.

"I'll do it Mako-chan" She remembered what happened earlier, the teacher randomly chose some representatives, one from the boys and one from the girls unfortunately the students have no right to refuse.

"Thanks Himeko! You're really a life-saver!" Makoto hugged her bestfriend then quickly broke it.

"It's no problem Mako-chan."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Makoto smiled then quickly ran away to proceed to her practice.

Himeko decided to go to the library and do her work, the work includes taking down the shelves, dusting the books, and transferring the books to the new library.

As she opened the door, she saw many students each of them are chosen from their own class and their own year level.

"Kurusugawa-san?" She heard a familiar voice; she looked sideways to see who it was. He is a boy with black hair and brown eyes.

"Oogami-kun!" Himeko quickly knew who it was, Oogami Souma her childhood friend.

"What are you doing here? I thought Saotome-san was your representative." Souma knew that Himeko couldn't be the representative because their class has the 'athletic' Saotome Makoto.

"Mako-chan has urgent practice in her club, so she asked me to stand in for her." She knew that Souma will worry for her because this job will tire her out.

"Couldn't she ask anyone but you?" Souma now looking at Himeko with worried eyes.

"I believe anyone she will ask will refuse, so that's why she came to me instead. I really wanted to do this favor from her, because she has done many things to make me happy." Himeko looked at Souma who is still not convinced. Souma was like a big brother to her, a brother who always worries and protects her, but on Souma's case she loved Himeko far from a little sister.

"Okay, if that's what you want, I'll no longer argue with you about it. I have to go now and do what was assigned to me. Please remember that if you feel tired don't hesitate to take a rest, and please don't overdo it." Souma smiled and left Himeko

"Kurusugawa? Why are you here? Didn't I choose Saotome to be representative not you?" Himeko saw her teacher walking towards her.

"Kichiro-Sensei! Uhm, Makoto-san said that she has a sudden practice at her club, and she needs to attend it." She explained what happened.

"I see… are you going to replace her?"

"Yes, Sensei" She bowed her head in respect.

"I have a job for you, would you mind bringing those books to the new library?" Kichiro pointed on a table filled with books. "Don't worry it's not dirty anymore, it was already cleaned by the other representatives. So you won't have to worry about getting your uniform dirty" He smiled

"Of course, sensei" Himeko started to walk towards the books

"Don't strain yourself Kurusugawa." Kichiro left.

As Himeko neared the books she sighed, "_this is definitely going to be a long day..." _she thought.

"Hey, didn't you hear?" A girl was talking to her friend "The daughter of the Himemiya family is transferring to our school"

_Himemiya? _Himeko knew that family name. It was the family who built Ototachibana Academy and supplied the whole Mahoroba village with supplies

"Do you know what she looks like?" Asked the other girl

"Uhm, I think she has a dark-blue hair and deep-blue eyes. That's all I heard" Himeko heard the voice which was disappearing as the girls were nowhere in sight

Again with a sigh she carried the books and left the library

-------------------

"Welcome to Ototachibana academy, Himemiya-san" A female voice called out to Himemiya Chikane

Chikane nodded "Are you going to show me around the school sensei?

"Yes, don't hesitate to ask me anything, and please call me 'Yukari'"Yukari smiled "We will begin the tour around the school now"

-------------------

_"Urgh, these books are heavy!"_ Himeko carefully tried to go down the stairs without slipping

"And this is the first years' halls" Yukari said as she pointed out the classrooms. Chikane stopped walking. "What's the matter Himemiya-san?" she looked at where Chikane was looking, Yukari noticed a girl holding piles of books "Isn't that a bit too dangerous for a girl."

Chikane knew something was wrong so she quickly ran to the girl

Himeko slipped and almost fell off the stairs but someone encircled an arm around her waist that stopped her from falling.

"That was close…" A female voice ringed at Himeko's ears. She turned around to see who it was that save her from falling. She saw a girl with dark-blue hair and deep-blue eyes, she quickly released herself from the girl's arm and bowed, she knew exactly who that girl was. It was the daughter of the Himemiya family.

"Thank you very much, Himemiya-sama." Himeko bowed embarrassed at Chikane.

"You don't have to be so formal on me, uhm…"

"I'm Himeko, Kurusugawa Himeko." Himeko stood straight her cheeks reddening

"Kurusugawa-san." Chikane smiled

Himeko froze, she was caught by Chikane's smile, and she couldn't say a word, luckily the teacher save her from the silence that was surrounding her and Chikane

"Himemiya-san!" Yukari ran to the girls. "Is she alright?"

"She is fine Yukari-sensei, luckily I made it on time" Chikane looked at Yukari

"Thank goodness, I thought you're going to fall" Yukari looked at Himeko. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine sensei." Himeko assured the teacher she was fine

"Why are you carrying piles of books? You could've carried some of it and left the other books." Yukari looked at the books which was scattered at the end of the stairs.

"Where will you put those books?" Chikane looked at Himeko

"I was going to transfer them to the new library." Himeko, whose cheeks were reddening couldn't look at Chikane's face, she just looked at the books.

Chikane went down the stairs to pick up the books "I'll help you." with those three words Himeko was surprised. She mustn't let the daughter of the Himemiya family do these kinds of jobs.

"It's okay Himemiya-sama, you don't need to help me." Himeko ran down the stairs and picked the other books

"I want to see the new library, so I'll accompany you."

"Then please let me carry those books---" She was cut off by Chikane's finger near her lips

"I don't want you to fall from the stairs again, so I'll carry half of the books" Chikane's smile never seemed to disappear and every time Himeko see that smile she was always left frozen unable to move. "Yukari-sensei, I will go to the new library with Kurusugawa-san, is that fine?"

"Sure, just don't hesitate to ask me anything if there's something you don't understand" Yukari went back to the faculty room.

"Can you lead the way, Kurusugawa-san?"

"Y-Yes." Himeko led Chikane to the new library

-------------------

There was awkward silence before the two of them while they are walking. Himeko finally realized the awkward silence began to talk.

"Uhm, Himemiya-sama…" Himeko looked on the floor while walking

"Chikane… you can call me Chikane…" Chikane smiled again. Himeko knew she was smiling even though she couldn't see it.

"Chikane-san…" Himeko felt uncomfortable with calling Chikane by her first name.

"Please drop the –san, you don't have to be so formal on me Kurusugawa-san."

"Chikane_-chan_" Himeko felt really uncomfortable with calling Chikane that, but she repeated _Chikane-chan _on her mind again and again. Finally getting a little comfortable with the Himemiya princess' name she continued to talk.

"Chikane-chan, why did you transfer to Ototachibana Academy?" Himeko started a conversation.

"I have been studying at home all the time, I wanted to know what it feels like to go to a normal school." Chikane felt comfortable while talking with the blonde girl.

The answer surprised Himeko, she didn't knew that rich people can study at their own house. "I see… uhm, Chikane-chan you can call me by my first name too if you want to." She finally let Chikane call her by her name.

-------------------

With that they continued talking, until they arrived at the new library, they were surprised, the new library was big as the school, its walls were white and there was a glass window with the symbol of Ototachibana Academy imprinted on it. The shelves were big that almost millions of books can occupy one shelf.

Himeko stared at the surroundings while Chikane stared at Himeko, something inside her felt happy seeing Himeko smile, she didn't know why, so she thought that it was best to leave it be, _"for now…" _she thought

After a few minutes they decided to go home since the school bell already told them what time it was. They were standing outside the new library.

"It's time to go home..." Something inside Himeko felt pain, as if she didn't want to be separated from the Himemiya princess. She ignored it _"for now…"_ she thought "I bet Mako-chan is waiting for me on the dorms."

"I have to go too, this day really made me tired, I didn't mean about the books, I meant about the whole day." Chikane laughed and stopped for a moment she is in serious mode now.

Himeko noticed Chikane's deep-blue eyes were at her violet ones.

Chikane hugged Himeko then spoke that made Himeko blush and unable to move "I really enjoyed this time when I was with you, I'm glad we met…Himeko" When she finished talking she broke the hug "I have to go now, bye Himeko." she waved her hand at Himeko then left

This left Himeko unable to move for a moment, but she snapped out from dreamland and quickly went back to her classroom to get her things. For the first time in her entire life she felt very happy, she couldn't wait and tell this to her friend Makoto.

----------

This is short, I hope i didn't disappoint anyone. Please Review, that'll help me alot to improve my writing, I'll upload the next Chapter as soon as I can...


	2. Always Thinking of Her

Author's Note: Here's Chapter 2, I finished writing chapter 2 early than I expected it would. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 2: Always Thinking Of Her

The sun has fallen when Himeko arrived at her dorm. She quickly ran thinking of what will Makoto's reactions will be if she arrived late. She saw her best friend waiting outside pacing around looking very worried. This made Himeko laugh, Makoto is always protective of her, she remembered the day when Makoto met Souma, Makoto looked at every inch of Souma's face and let him recite oaths to never hurt Himeko and always protect Himeko. Himeko shrugged off her thoughts as she ran faster to get to Makoto.

"Mako-chan!" Himeko shouted and this made Makoto ran towards her, Makoto looked very _very_ worried. _"Oh no, I'm in trouble now, she's going to fire questions on me again!" _Himeko thought as Makoto neared her

"Himeko! Where have you been? The job should not be that long. I saw some representatives came home earlier than me, what happened? Did someone bully you again? "

"Mako-chan!" Himeko stopped Makoto from saying another word. She was right Makoto did fire many questions on her. "I'll tell you about everything, if you stop firing me questions and let me go inside. I'm very tired…" This was the only way to calm Makoto

"I didn't realize that I was firing questions at you again, sorry about that" Makoto laughed her hand on the back of her head. "All right let's go, but promise me that you will tell the reason why you arrived this late." Makoto moved sideways to let Himeko pass

"I promise Mako-chan."

-------------------

Himemiya Chikane entered her mansion and was greeted by all the maids who bowed

"Welcome home, Ojou-sama" Otoha the head maid welcomed Chikane. "The bath is ready for your use Ojou-sama"

Chikane nodded. "Thank you Otoha-san" Chikane went to the bathroom, to take a nice warm bath to help her think clearly. She took off her clothes and put them on the clothes rack, and sat on the ridiculously large bathtub, more like a swimming pool.

"_Kurusugawa Himeko…" _She repeated the blonde's name in her mind. _"Why do I feel comfortable around you? Why do I feel like I want to be close to you? Why does my heart skip a beat whenever I'm with you? Why does your smile never leave my sight? Why does whenever I see you laugh I feel like I'm in heaven?" _Chikane relaxed her mind and stopped. _"Himeko…"_

-------------------

"No way!" Makoto shouted that almost all their neighbors heard her scream

"It's true, Mako-chan. I really met her, I met Himemiya Chikane." Himeko tried to calm Makoto

"Is she the reason why you arrive this late?" Makoto finally calming down a little

"Yes, after we transferred the books, we stopped by the new library taking a tour. I really had a great time with her." Himeko blushed

"Hmm, that convinces me a little." Makoto smirk. "I still won't believe it if I don't see her tomorrow."

"Oh, come on Mako-chan, you still don't believe me?"

"Who knows, maybe you're using the Himemiya daughter as an excuse, and the real reason that you were late because you were with _Jin-sama._" Makoto emphasized Jin-sama to tease Himeko.

"Come on, Mako-chan, if Oogami-kun and I are going out I'll tell you right away." Himeko now in puppy-dog eyes

"Alright, alright, but if I don't really see her tomorrow, I'm going to ask Jin-sama personally. Let's get some sleep. I can't wait to see the Himemiya daughter you mentioned. Goodnight Himeko." Makoto went to the upper deck and slept

Himeko decided to sleep too, but before that she lied on her bed thinking of something. _"Chikane-chan." _She repeated the name of the Himemiya princess in her mind. _"Why do I feel like I can trust you? Why do I feel like I want to be your friend? Why do I feel like I can smile whenever I'm with you? Why do I feel like I can forget my fearful past whenever I'm with you?"_ Himeko stopped _"Chikane-chan…"_

"_Himeko…"_ Chikane thought while looking at the window, the moon shining on her

"_Why do I feel like I met you already?" _Chikane and Himeko both thought at the same time

-------------------

The sun rose on the village of Mahoroba and people began to wake up and start a new day. Outside the Ototachibana Academy students began to gather themselves.

"Miya-sama!" Shouted a girl as Chikane went out the car.

Chikane smiled as a greeting to all the admirers around her. Then she noticed someone that made her run towards that person.

"Really, why do these girls gather outside the campus as if someone really famous is around here, it's very disturbing" Makoto looked on the girls gathering near the campus gates. Makoto and Himeko walked avoiding the crowd

This made Himeko giggle. "Mako-chan, there really is someone very famous around here."

"Oh, who might that person be?" Makoto stopped and teased Himeko "Could it be the Himemiya princess you were talking about last night? Ne, Hi-me-ko?"

"Kurusugawa-san!" Himeko knew that voice so she turned around to see who it was, this made Makoto's jaw drop hard on the floor. It was Himemiya Chikane.

"Chi-Chikane-chan? Is something the matter?" Himeko felt relieved inside, as if she was happy to see the Himemiya princess again

"Nothing, I just want to greet you a Good Morning" Chikane smiled this made Himeko blush

Himeko turned around to see her best friend frozen unable to speak, as if she had seen a ghost. "Mako-chan?"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Makoto snapped herself out from the shock

Himeko giggled. "Uhm, Chikane-chan" She turned to the Himemiya princess. "This is Saotome Makoto, my best friend" She said as she pointed at Makoto in a formal manner.

"Nice to meet you, Himemiya-sama." Makoto bowed

"Nice to meet you too, Saotome-san, I'm Himemiya Chikane" Chikane reached her right hand for a handshake

"Himeko, talked about you last night Himemiya-sama, so it's true that you're here" Makoto took Chikane's hand for a quick handshake.

"Himeko, can I ask you a favor?" Chikane turned to Himeko giving Himeko her full attention

"Sure, Chikane-chan"

"I want to meet you later at lunch at this place" Chikane gave a paper to Himeko. "Just follow the instructions and you will get there" Chikane smiled and left

"Did Himemiya-sama just called you by your first name, and you too you called Himemiya-sama by her first name with a –chan" Makoto teased

"Uhm, she said that it's fine to call her by her name, she insisted"

"Oh well, come on or we'll be late"

-------------------

Class has started; Himeko couldn't wait for lunch break because she's going to meet the Himemiya princess again, finally after a few hours of waiting the bell rang signaling Lunch Break.

"Himeko, are you going to meet Himemiya-sama?"

"Yes, Mako-chan, I'm sorry that I won't be having lunch with you." Himeko felt guilty for leaving her best friend

"No worries, I won't have lunch today because I have a practice. The Track and Field Club is very busy for the upcoming nationals" Makoto laughed "And besides I want you to have a quality time with Himemiya-sama" She teased Himeko

"Mako-chan, we're just friends, don't talk like we're more than that." Himeko blushed

"Oh, Himeko you're just too cute, I couldn't help but tease you" Makoto hugged Himeko and quickly broke it. "Now, go on Himemiya-sama is waiting for you"

"Thank you, Mako-chan" Himeko left and she followed the map given to her by Chikane.

-------------------

She arrived and saw a garden. "This place looks familiar."

"Himeko? Is that you?" Himeko heard a voice on the other side of the fence

"Chikane-chan, how do I get in?"

"Just crawl under the leaves." With that Himeko crawled under the leaves and saw Chikane leaning on the tree. She stood up and cleaned her uniform from the leaves.

"You've come" Chikane smiled

"Chikane-chan, why do you want us to meet here?"

"I wanted to spend time with you without the other students disturbing us."

"This place looks familiar." Himeko looked up the tree

"This place is called the rose garden. I feel the same way too, it seems like I have been to this place." Chikane looked at Himeko _"You are familiar too Himeko, you and this place look familiar to me."_

"Chikane-chan? What's the matter?" Himeko looked at Chikane who's looking at her

"Himeko…" Chikane neared Himeko's face

"Chi-Chikane-chan, what are you doing?" Himeko didn't budge it seems that her body is betraying her and she is too nearing Chikane's face

Chikane and Himeko's face no more a hand apart; Chikane realized this and quickly pulled out "I'm sorry Himeko, I don't know what came over me." Chikane looked away from Himeko _"What was I doing?! I was about to kiss Himeko!" _Chikane scolded herself for acting that way "I'm really sorry Himeko…"

"It's okay Chikane-chan, no harm done" Himeko smiled

"Shall we start eating lunch?" Chikane finally regaining herself, but still didn't looked at Himeko

"O-Okay" Himeko sat down and gave her thanks to the food then ate. Chikane did the same. Awkward silence was between them again; both of them didn't bother to break it.

"_I was the whole reason of this silence, if I didn't do that, this wouldn't happen!" _Chikane thought while eating.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko finally spoke

"Yes Himeko?" She looked at Himeko, giving her full attention to her

"Can I—" Himeko finding the words to speak

"Yes?" Chikane saw Himeko nervous wanting to say something that's embarrassing

"Can I have lunch with you again tomorrow?" Himeko blushed

"Sure, you can, let's meet here again tomorrow" Chikane found Himeko cute seeing her blushed _"I thought that you want to continue that kiss" _Teased her conscience, Chikane shook her head slightly and scolded herself for thinking that. She realized something "But what about Saotome-san? Aren't you going to have lunch with her?" Chikane couldn't forgive herself if she is the reason if Himeko and Makoto's friendship breaks.

"I'm sure Mako-chan will skip lunch tomorrow again, she's very busy with practice" Himeko explained "So, I'm going to be alone again tomorrow"

"If that's what you want, Himeko." The school bell suddenly rang signaling lunch break is over

"Chikane-chan, I have to go now." Himeko stood up and walked to the place where she entered

"Himeko, please don't bring your lunch tomorrow, because I have a surprise for you and please tell Saotome-san don't overdo her practice much"

"Surprise? What kind of surprise?"

"It's a secret"

"O-okay Chikane-chan, I have to go now" Himeko left

Chikane stood up _"For me to make surprises is unheard of" _She thought as she silently laughed _"Himeko, why do I always think about you, are you really an important person to my life?"_

-------------------

After school, Himeko wandered off the campus waiting for her best friend to finish her practice. She noticed that some girls are looking at the music room from the outside. _"What could they be looking at?" _Himeko peeked in the music room and there she saw a beautiful girl it was none other than Himemiya Chikane playing the piano.

"Miya-sama!" Shouted a girl

"She's so wonderful…" Said another girl

"_Chikane-chan?" _Himeko heard the melody of the piano, so powerful yet so warm; she closed her eyes wanting to hear the melody with her heart

"Kurusugawa?" Called a male voice

Himeko opened her eyes and turned sideways to see Oogami Souma. "Oogami-kun?"

"What are you doing here Kurusugawa?" Souma looked at the music room and finally realized what Himeko was listening at. "You're listening to Himemiya's playing?" He asked with a low voice not wanting to disturb the melody.

"Y-yes, I am. I think this melody soothes my heart."

"Uhm, Kurusugawa, can I ask you something?" Souma didn't look at Himeko's face.

"Sure, Oogami-kun…"

"Can I…" Souma was left speechless. _"Just ask her!" _He thought.

"Oogami-kun?"

"_Just ask her!"_

"Oogami-kun!"

Souma snapped out from his thinking "I'm sorry… Kurusugawa, can I talk to you to tomorrow during lunch?" His hand at the back of his head.

"But…" Himeko tried to find the words to speak.

"You can't?"

Chikane saw Himeko outside talking with a boy. This almost made her skip a few notes but she quickly calmed down and finished the piece without a single error.

"Miya-sama, you're amazing!" The girls said as they went away.

Chikane stood up and walked over to the window where Himeko and Souma were talking outside.

"Oh, Chikane-chan, you already finished playing? Himeko was surprised that Chikane already finished playing and was looking at them.

"Just now." Chikane answered

"Uhm, this is Oogami Souma, he's my childhood friend" Souma reached out his hand to Chikane for a handshake.

"I'm Oogami Souma, a pleasure to meet you, Himemiya-san."

"Himemiya Chikane, a pleasure to meet you too, Oogami-san" Chikane took Souma's hand for a quick handshake.

"Oy, Oogami!" Called a male voice. "Sensei wants to know if you finished the job regarding the new library!"

Souma looked at his classmate. "Not yet, Just a sec!" he answered, he turned back to the girls. "Kurusugawa, Himemiya-san I have to go now, I have a few job to take care of."

"Ok, Oogami-kun, see you." Himeko waved goodbye

"See you. Kurusugawa, I'll wait for you outside the new library tomorrow if you decided to come." Souma left

"_What am I suppose to do?" _Himeko thought, she turned to Chikane "Uhm, Chikane-chan I have to go too, maybe Mako-chan is already waiting for me."

"Ok, Himeko, goodbye and please take care." Chikane waved goodbye

"Take care too Chikane-chan." Himeko smiled and went away

"_Why did I almost skip a note earlier, like I was disturbed that Oogami-san was talking to Himeko" _Chikane sighed and decided to go home too.

-------------------

This ends Chapter 2. It seems Himeko is caught between two surprises.

Again, reviews will help me motivate and improve the next chapter. *smiles*


	3. Surprises

Author's Note: Hello guys, I'm updating like crazy. Now, I'll need a whole day rest to avoid having a writer's block. So for now, here's Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: Surprises

Himeko lied on her bed, and couldn't sleep. _"What am I suppose to do? Oogami-kun wants to meet me tomorrow during lunch, and then Chikane-chan and I are having lunch together." _She closed her eyes trying to sleep. _"What am I suppose to do?" _Himeko fell asleep. She had a dream about two girls wearing priestess robes.

"_I'll wait for you!" Shouted a girl wearing a red priestess robe._

"_I'll find you no matter what!" Shouted a girl wearing a purple priestess robe._

Himeko woke up, seeing the sun already rose.

-------------------

Later, Makoto noticed that Himeko was down, so she tried to start a conversation with her best friend. "Himeko..." Makoto whispered still continuing to walk

No answer…

"Himeko!"

"Y-yes? Mako-chan? Himeko looked at her best friend.

"Is something the matter? You seem down."

"No, nothing. I'm fine Mako-chan." Himeko answered.

But this didn't convince Makoto that Himeko is fine. Makoto shook her head. "You're lying, Himeko, you're not fine, come on tell me what's bothering you."

"Uhm, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"If two people are waiting for you at the same time but in different places, how will you know where to go?" Himeko asked, looking at the ground.

"Himeko, just follow what your heart tells you to go." Makoto tried to come up a great advice. She is not really an 'advice giver' but if her best friend needs one she'll surely help her.

"Follow my heart?" Himeko repeated thinking if Makoto's advice will help her.

"Yes." Makoto smiled

Himeko stopped walking

"Himeko?" Makoto stopped walking too

"Thank you very much, Mako-chan!" Himeko hugged her best friend.

"Err, you're welcome?" _"Wow my advice worked!" _She thought

Himeko broke the hug. "Now I know where I have to go later at lunch."

"_She finally regained herself." _Makoto silently laughed

Later lunch break, Himeko was outside thinking of where to go, left or right? _"Let's see… is it left where the rose garden is located or is it right where the new library is located?" _Himeko thought several times. _"Follow my heart" _She repeated, she closed her eyes and walked, she let her heart lead her where she should go.

After few steps, she arrived to the place where her heart had taken her, and it was the Rose Garden.

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko called out Chikane's name to see if she is already inside.

"Himeko, please come in." Replied a sweet voice.

Himeko crawled under the leaves, and there she saw a beautiful picnic set-up she has ever seen. Two packed lunch boxes, a bowl filled with fruits, and deserts, below it was a dark-green picnic cloth.

"Himeko…" Chikane smiled "Please sit." She gestured Himeko to seat on the grass beside her.

"C-Chikane-chan!" Himeko was surprise with what Chikane did for her. She sat beside Chikane. "Chikane –chan, you don't have to do this."

"Why not? To tell you the truth this is not enough for a cute person like you." Chikane quickly shut her mouth to prevent unintentional words to come out anymore. _"Where did that came from?" _She thought.

When Himeko heard the last four words, she blushed really hard like a ripe tomato. Silence was between them again, after a few seconds Himeko spoke. "Let's eat now, while it's still fresh." She took her bento which was located in front of her and opened it, this made her eyes widened, because it was filled with her favorite foods.

"Those are your favorite's right?" Chikane asked while she too took her bento and opened it

"Uhm, Chikane-chan how did you know these are my favorites?" Himeko looked at Chikane

"I asked Saotome-san, she seem to know everything about you." Chikane giggled "Let's eat"

Chikane and Himeko enjoyed their lunch together accompanied with stories and laughter. After eating they packed the lunch boxes to the picnic basket and the bell suddenly rang signaling the break is over. They went out of the Rose Garden

-------------------

"Chikane-chan, thank you for the lunch." Himeko bowed her head

"It was nothing Himeko, just tell me if you want another surprise, I'll be glad to do it again. Chikane smiled. "We have to go back to class now."

"O-okay" Himeko turned around to go back to her class, but she was hesitating to walk.

"What's the matter Himeko?" Chikane noticed that Himeko was hesitating to go back to class

Himeko turned around to see Chikane, her cheeks reddening. "Uhm…" She tried to find the words to speak.

"Yes?" Chikane looked at her with worried eyes

Himeko quickly ran to Chikane and hug her, and then unexpectedly for Chikane, Himeko kissed Chikane's right cheek.

"Thank you again, Chikane-chan." Himeko whispered as she broke the hug then quickly ran back to her class.

Chikane was left there standing still feeling the 'thank you' kiss that Himeko gave her. She carefully touched her right cheek and closed her eyes, something inside her felt really happy that Himeko did that to her.

-------------------

After classes, Himeko decided to go to the new library to apologize to her childhood friend. She stood before the door thinking of what to say to her childhood friend. When suddenly someone called out to her.

"Kurusugawa?" It was Oogami Souma

"Oogami-kun, I'm sorry for not coming during lunch." Himeko bowed her head

"No, it's okay. I didn't really have your permission that I would meet you during lunch." Souma walked towards Himeko.

"I thought that I would visit you today so that we can talk."

"Is it okay for you?" Souma asked, he remembered that Makoto will 'kill' him if Himeko went home late.

"Yes, because I am the reason why you waited here during lunch."

"It's not really important Kurusugawa." Souma put down the books he was carrying on the bench beside the library door.

"What do you want to talk about, Oogami-kun?" Himeko sat down on the bench

"Actually, Kurusugawa…" Souma sat down on the bench too.

-------------------

Chikane decided to go to the new library to borrow reference books, she walked to the path leading to the new library, still thinking of Kurusugawa Himeko and still thinking of the 'thank you' kiss the blonde gave her. She was nearing the library when suddenly she saw Himeko with someone. She quickly hides behind a tree.

"_Himeko? What is she doing here?" _Chikane carefully looked at Himeko and the person with her. It was… _"Oogami Souma…" _She thought. _"This must be a private conversation. I shouldn't be eavesdropping on them. I must go now" _Her mind told her not to, but her heart is betraying her, so she stayed hidden behind the tree.

"Kurusugawa" Souma stood up "We have been friends for many years already, we are like brothers and sisters, I have always protected you. This time, I wanted to protect you even more as your lover."

Himeko was left speechless

"Kurusugawa Himeko, I love you, would you consider being my girlfriend?" The black-haired boy looked at Himeko's violet eyes

Himeko stood up. "I'm sorry, Oogami-kun, but I can't because I am waiting for someone." She bowed her head. "I'm really sorry."

"It's okay Kurusugawa" He laughed nervously. "As expected, you are waiting for someone that you will fall in love with. Right? So, no harm done." His face showing a smile. "But I will still protect you, and if you wanted someone to talk to, I'll be willing to lend an ear. See you Kurusugawa." Souma left

"Oogami-kun…" Himeko clasped both of her hands right before her beating heart. _"I'm really sorry Oogami-kun, but I made a promise with someone that I will wait."_

"_Himeko is waiting for someone? Who could that person be?" _Chikane thought leaving Himeko alone, she decided to go home and forget about the reference books she has to borrow.

-------------------

A/N: Time for my Whole Day break, I have to avoid the 'writer's block' disease, so that it won't affect how I write. I'll update as soon as I can. Please don't be shy to review, I wanted to know how the story is progressing in the reader's eyes. *smiles*


	4. A Trip

A/N: Hello everyone, with the reviews I received I couldn't resist but to update as soon as possible. So, here's Chapter 4… Enjoy!

CHAPTER 4: A Trip

A week has passed since Himeko turned down Souma's confession, but Chikane still remembers the words Himeko said "_I am waiting for someone". _This resulted to her lack of concentration around her, she was caught not paying attention to the lessons several times already, and sometimes she stays quiet when she's eating with Himeko during lunch.

Lunch break, Chikane's alone in the rose garden waiting for Himeko to arrive. _"Why can't I stop thinking of that?"_

"_It's not like I'm the one who Himeko turned down."_ Her conscience added_ "Where did that came from? _She sighed

"_But, if Himeko is waiting for someone, that person must be her real soul mate." _She shook her head and scolded herself. "_Stop thinking of it already!" _She tried to calm down. _"I really need to calm my mind, I can't concentrate like this, my heart keeps shouting Himeko's name over and over again and my mind can't seem to forget what Himeko said."_

"Chikane-chan? What's wrong?"

"_Now, I'm hearing her voice, what's the matter with me?"_

"Chikane-chan?" Himeko called out again, but Chikane didn't look at her. "Chikane-chan!" She made her voice a little louder.

Chikane snapped out from her thinking and quickly turned to the blonde girl standing before her. "H-Himeko? H-How long have you been there?"

"I just arrived." Himeko smiled

"Let's eat." Chikane sat down the grass and took her bento

"O-okay…"

While they were eating, the usual silence is present again, this made Himeko worry. _"I wonder what's troubling Chikane-chan, it's been a week she's like this. Maybe I should ask her."_

"C-Chikane-chan…"

"Hmm?" Chikane turned to her friend.

"Are you okay? You seem troubled about something." Himeko stopped eating to give her full attention to her friend.

"I'm fine Himeko, there's nothing to worry about." She gave Himeko a smile that says 'I'm fine'

"Are you sure, because it's been a week that I noticed you're acting this way." She looked at Chikane with worried eyes.

"I'm fine Himeko, please don't make a face like that." Chikane's face neared Himeko's she couldn't resist herself from kissing Himeko's cheeks, without a single drop of hesitation she kissed Himeko's right cheek, and then hugged Himeko tightly.

"That's a sign that I'm fine Himeko." She whispered to Himeko's right ear. Her mind was lost from the taste of Himeko's cheeks, and she didn't realize what she has done. Himeko was left frozen, her temperature heating up, her cheeks reddening.

Chikane realized what she has done and quickly pulled herself away from Himeko. "I-I'm really sorry Himeko." She didn't look at Himeko.

The bell suddenly rang.

"I-I have to go now, Chikane-chan. Please don't worry about that it doesn't bother me at all." Himeko packed her lunch then stood up. _"I wonder why though" _She thought. "See you, Chikane-chan." Himeko left

"_Didn't bother her at all?"_Chikane thought

-------------------

Afternoon classes has started, Himeko's classmates were making noise excited about the upcoming school trip.

"Okay now, be quiet." Kichiro their homeroom teacher stood in front of them.

"Sensei, who's going to be our seatmate during the bus ride?" Shouted a boy's voice.

"Sensei, what about our groups?" Shouted a girl's voice.

"Please calm down I'm going to explain about the school trip tomorrow." The students stopped talking "For your seatmates during the bus ride, you will be accompanied by some students from the other class. Kichiro took out a paper. "Now, I'll announce who will be your seatmate during the bus ride and till the end of the trip."

"_I wonder who my seatmate is…" _Himeko thought

"Kurusugawa, your seatmate will be Himemiya Chikane."

All the students including Himeko were stunned

"_C-Chikane-chan is going to be my seatmate during the trip?"_

"Lucky you, Himeko!" Makoto teased

"Mako-chan! What are you saying?"

"I'm just saying you're lucky because your seatmate is your_ friend." _Makoto laughed

"Mako-chan!" Himeko's cheeks were reddening again

"Has everyone got the names of their seatmates? If not please raise your hand." Kichirou looked around to see if someone raised their hand. "Good, now for the groups…"He said while he took out another paper.

"The groups are made up of four students. For the first group the members are Himemiya Chikane, Oogami Souma, Saotome Makoto, and Kurusugawa Himeko. Now for the second group…"

"_This must be a coincidence right?" _Himeko thought

After class, Himeko packed her things and was ready to go home alone. _"Again..." _She thought.

"Himeko!" Makoto shouted as she ran to her best friend

"Mako-chan? Don't you have a practice today?"

"Coach said that first years are free to take a day off because of the school trip. Now come on, let's go home together."

"Okay..."

-------------------

Himemiya Chikane, finished packing her things for the trip tomorrow, and now she's relaxing on her bath thinking of something. "_Himeko is my seatmate…" _She sighed _"This must be a coincidence right? Three weeks trip…"_

-------------------

"Himeko, are done with your things?" Makoto looked below her deck.

"Yes, I'll just double check if there's nothing missing." Himeko replied looking at her things.

"I'm going to sleep, please take care of the lights when you're done. Goodnight Himeko" Makoto lied down on her bed and slept.

"Goodnight, Mako-chan." _"Let's see, there's nothing missing…" _Himeko thought while closing her duffle bag _"Chikane-chan will be my seatmate during the bus ride…" _She stood up to reach the light switch. _"Three weeks trip…" _She added while she lied down on her bed.

-------------------

The next day, the day of the school trip, first year students began to gather in the campus with their family.

"Is there something you forgot Souma?" A teal-haired man asked

"There's nothing Kazuki-niisan." Souma closed his bag after checking his things.

"Hey, Souma-san, I heard that your crush is in the same group as you." Teased a brown-haired boy.

"Yukihito-san, you had been stalking me again?" He sighed "Kazuki-niisan, have you seen Tsubasa-niisan?" He looked around to find his brother.

"Tsubasa said he has something to do. So he won't be coming."

"I see…"

"Alright first year students please get in to your respective buses!"

"I have to go now, niisan, Yukihito-san." Souma turned around

"Take care, Souma."

Souma looked behind and nod accompanied with a smile."Yes, niisan."

"Tsubasa-san!" Yukihito saw a man running towards them.

"Tsubasa-niisan?"

A light-green haired bishounen ran towards his little brother. "Souma take care." He said with a cold voice.

"Sure, Tsubasa-niisan."

"First year students please get in to your respective buses!"

"I have to go now, bye." Souma ran towards the bus.

"I thought you have something to do, Tsubasa-kun." Kazuki asked

"This is more important." Tsubasa said with a smirk

"Himeko, let's go." Makoto ran towards the bus

"O-okay." Himeko followed.

-------------------

Himeko saw Chikane and quickly went to where her friend is. "Chikane-chan." She said with a smile.

Chikane who's reading a book turned sideways to see her friend. "Oh, Himeko. Please sit" She gestured.

Himeko sat beside Chikane. Silence was again between them, when suddenly someone shouted. "You two are sooo cute! You two make a great couple!" Makoto shouted looking at them. Makoto's seat was just behind them.

"Mako-chan! Please don't say unnecessary things like that! Someone might mistake us as lovers." Himeko said nervously blushing hard. Chikane just giggled.

"Now, I'm going to check if everyone is here." Kichiro began to walk to check if someone is missing. "I guess you're all here." He nodded to the bus driver to start the engine.

The bus ride was long, and Himeko couldn't resist shutting her eyes, and Chikane was just looking at the scenery through the window quietly. When suddenly she felt something on her right shoulder, it was Himeko sleeping and using her shoulder as a pillow. Chikane just smiled and continued to look at the scenery not wanting to disturb the person sleeping beside her.

-------------------

A/N: I'll update soon. Let me know what you think so far...


	5. I'll Embrace these Feelings

A/N: Here's the long awaited Chapter 5! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 5: I'll Embrace These Feelings

The bus pulled over to their destination, it was already dusk when they arrived. Himeko was still fast asleep on Chikane's shoulder. Chikane didn't want to wake up the cute girl, but she has too or else they'll be left behind.

"Himemiya-sama, you should wake Himeko up. I'll go on ahead and tell Sensei that you will catch up." Makoto said while she passed by and got off the bus.

"Himeko…" She whispered, shaking her friend slightly. Himeko didn't budge. "Himeko." She whispered a little louder. "Wake up we need to get off the bus."

Himeko carefully opened her eyes, and quickly pulled out from Chikane. "I-I'm sorry, Chikane-chan." Her face flushed.

"It's okay Himeko. No harm done." Chikane smiled. "I'm sorry to wake you up, but we have to get off the bus." Her face now showing an apologetic expression.

"O-okay, Chikane-chan." Himeko stood up and carried her duffle bag. Chikane followed suit. They got off the bus and went inside the building where they will stay during the trip.

-------------------

"I thought you'll never leave the bus." Kichiro said as he neared the two girls.

"I'm sorry Kichiro-sensei." Himeko bowed her head.

"Please retire for the day. I know you're both tired. You don't have to worry about getting a room." He said while he gave Himeko and Chikane the spare keys to their room. "Well then, take care, and goodnight." He greeted before walking away.

"Come, let's retire for the day." Chikane smiled as she walked a few steps then turned around to see Himeko.

"Okay." Himeko followed Chikane.

They two arrived to their room and Chikane used her key to open the door, the two were surprised how the room looked, it was Japanese style tatami room, but what surprised them the most was Saotome Makoto.

"Hey there!" Makoto greeted while she unpacked her things.

"Mako-chan? What are you doing here?" Himeko was surprised to see that she is sharing the same room with her best friend.

"I kinda fell asleep too…" Makoto nervously laughed her hand at the back of her head.

"Is that so…" Himeko walked in followed by Chikane.

"I guess I have to go now." Makoto stood up and walked to the door.

"Where are you going Mako-chan?" Himeko asked

"Didn't you know that this is a Hot Spring resort?" Makoto turned around to see Himeko. "And rumors say that this resort is the best! So I'll check it out. See yah!" She opened the door and walked out carefully closing the door behind her and quickly left leaving the two girls alone.

"Chikane-chan…" Himeko called her friend while she unpacked her things.

"Yes Himeko?" Chikane who's looking out the window while the moon shines on her, looked at her friend.

"I'll go accompany Mako-chan, are you coming?" Himeko stood up while carrying her towel.

"I'll stay here for awhile, I'll catch up later."

"Okay…" Himeko left the room, leaving Chikane alone.

Chikane stood up and took her towel from her bag then left the room.

-------------------

Himeko took off her clothes and put it in the clothes rack. She went in, looking for Makoto but she's nowhere in sight. Finally, she gave up looking for her best friend; she sat down feeling the hot water. She relaxed and slightly closed her eyes. When suddenly she felt the water moved she opened her eyes surprised at what she saw, it was Himemiya Chikane sitting an arm apart beside her.

Himeko blushed like a ripe tomato; her temperature can now be compared to the water she was in.

"Himeko? What's wrong?" Chikane noticed that Himeko tried not to look at her, this made her giggle. "Himeko, there's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's not that… it's just…" Himeko tried to find the words to speak

"Hmm?" Chikane looked at her friend who's tongue tied.

"It's just…" She still couldn't find the words to speak. _"It's just you're so beautiful Chikane-chan" _is what she wanted to say. "It's nothing Chikane-chan…"

Chikane giggled again then relaxed.

After few minutes they decided to go back to their room. When they arrived they found Makoto asleep. This made Himeko think. _"I wonder where Mako-chan went." _

"Himeko, let's get some sleep." Chikane said as she neared her futon which was located on the right, then lied down.

"Okay." Himeko lied down on her futon too, which was located between Chikane's and Makoto's. "Goodnight Chikane-chan." She greeted before she closed her eyes.

"Goodnight Himeko." Chikane replied before she too closed her eyes.

-------------------

The next day exactly 7:00 in the morning, the students gathered outside the building wearing their P.E uniforms, red sweatpants and a white shirt, while they wait for their teachers.

"We'll go in groups, right?" Makoto asked as she looked around for the missing member.

"Yes we will." Himeko replied as she glanced at Chikane who's tying her shoelaces.

Makoto noticed this, and quickly teased her best friend. "If I were you, you should just stop looking at Himemiya-sama from afar and tell her what you feel." Makoto whispered

"Mako-chan!" Himeko's face began to turn red.

Himemiya Chikane finished tying her shoelaces then stood up to see her friend Kurusugawa Himeko talking to Saotome Makoto; she looked at Himeko while the sun shines brightly at her. _"She's so cute." _She thought while she neared her group mates. _"Like an angel" _She added

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko called out her name. _"A voice so sweet, she's so playful and cheerful, she's like the sun…"_

Himeko stared at Chikane while she walks towards her. _"She's so beautiful, so elegant, and so mysterious, she's like the moon." _Himeko thought.

"Oh, Jin-sama there you are." Makoto said as Oogami Souma neared them.

"Sorry for the wait." Souma looked at Himeko who's looking at Chikane. This made him feel a little awkward so he decided to stay away from Himeko this time only.

"You may now go to the places where you want to visit, don't forget to get back before 6:00p.m!" Shouted a teacher. With that, the students began to leave.

"Shall we go now?" Souma walked ahead of the group.

They visited many places, from the shrines, going to sacred grounds, to old monuments. They had their breakfast and lunch near the shrines.

Their final destination was the beach where they decided to watch the sunset. Himeko and Chikane were left alone while Souma and Makoto decided to buy drinks. Chikane noticed that Himeko was wearing a pink shell as a necklace, the pink shell bothered her, and she could've sworn she had seen it elsewhere before she met Himeko but she doesn't know when or where.

"Chikane-chan, is something the matter?" Himeko noticed that Chikane was staring at her necklace. So she took it off and showed it to Chikane. "Do you think it's beautiful? I found this when I was still a kid." Himeko explained

"A double-sided pink shell…" Chikane whispered. Without knowing Himeko began to cry. "Himeko? What's the matter?" Chikane tried to calm Himeko.

"It's just… whenever I look at this shell something inside me feels very lonely…" Himeko continued to cry.

Chikane hugged her friend to calm her down. "Himeko…"

"I wish that the person I'm waiting for is already here and is now waiting for me too, waiting for me to recognize that... that..." Himeko said between cries

"Don't worry Himeko until that person arrives I'll accompany you." Chikane felt Himeko calming down a bit.

"Thank you, Chikane-chan…"

"Oy!" Makoto shouted while she ran towards the two girls

"Saotome-san and Oogami-san's here, please wipe your tears so that they won't be worried." Chikane broke the hug and gave Himeko a smile.

"O-okay…" Himeko wiped her tears then turned around to see Makoto who's running towards them.

"Look behind you!" Makoto shouted. The two girls looked back to the sun, the sun began to fall giving the moon an opportunity to rise.

Chikane slowly closed her eyes, and repeated her promise to Himeko. "_Until that person arrives I'll accompany you."_

-------------------

They went back to the resort earlier than the other students. Souma looked at his wrist watch 5:45p.m, he sighed then turned to the girls.

"I'm going back to my room. I want to retire for the day. See you…" Souma left

"Me too…" Makoto stretched her arms upwards and let out a yawn. "See yah!" Makoto left

The two girls are alone again.

"Himeko, how about we rest too?" Chikane noticed that Himeko is trying hard to keep herself awake. Chikane knew that Himeko will fall asleep sooner or later.

"O-okay…" The two girls went to their room, finding that Makoto is not there. They ignored it since they're really exhausted and drained. They lied down on their futons. Chikane's back facing Himeko, she closed her eyes but quickly opened it when she felt something on her back. It was Himeko's head

"Thank you again, Chikane-chan." Himeko said while she rested her head on Chikane's back.

Chikane turned around to see Himeko; she placed her left hand around Himeko's waist and pulled her closer. "You're welcome, Himeko" She whispered with a smile.

"Goodnight Chikane-chan." Himeko nudged closer to Chikane before closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Himeko…" Chikane closed her eyes.

The two fell asleep and didn't bother to move away from their positions.

-------------------

A/N: Sweet moments! *laughs*

By the way, if you're asking why the story was updated every now and then, it's because of the Reviews. It helps me motivate. ^_^


	6. Is it You?

A/N: Chapter 6 is here! Enjoy!

CHAPTER 6: Is it You?

The sun rose, Chikane was the first to wake up, without leaving the position she is in, she slightly raised her head to see if Makoto came back, but Makoto is nowhere in sight. She glanced on the wall clock; it was 7:30 in the morning. She suddenly became worried about Himeko's best friend. She'll find Makoto later, after all she has someone to protect, and that person is none other than Kurusugawa Himeko, there's no way she'll leave her friend now that she promised she'll accompany her. She has a reason to hold her this way; she has a reason not to leave her. She closed her eyes to sleep again without ever leaving that position.

Himeko entered a dream, a dream that'll give her little information about the person she's waiting for, it was again the two priestesses, the priestess who's wearing purple robe is going up to the shrine, and the priestess who's wearing red robe is standing on the moon watching the person who's going up to the shrine. Himeko was surprised to see that the priestess wearing a purple robe has dark-blue hair like Chikane's. The priestess with dark-blue hair began to turn to Himeko, but no luck Himeko woke up, the face of the priestess with dark-blue hair escaped her.

Himeko slowly opened her eyes, she saw Chikane smiling at her. "Good morning Himeko…" She whispered in a sweet voice.

"Good morning Chikane-chan." Himeko blushed seeing the position they were in. Chikane released Himeko from her embrace then stood up, taking a glance on the wall clock again, 8:00 in the morning then she walked towards her duffle bag.

"Mako-chan didn't come back?" Himeko looked at Makoto's futon.

"Maybe she did come back; she must have woken up early." Chikane answered while looking for her towel.

"I wonder where she is..." Himeko stood up and walked towards her duffle bag

"Is this the first time she's disappearing like this?" Chikane found her towel and began to walk towards the door.

"Not that I know of…" Himeko trailed off thinking if this ever happened before. "Last year's trip, she was always with me, she never leaves my side, and when she wakes up early she never leaves our room until I wake up."

"I'll look for her later. We can't just ignore her disappearances what if she's in trouble." Chikane stood before the door looking back at Himeko.

Himeko giggled. "I doubt that Mako-chan's in trouble she's Saotome Makoto after all."

"I see… but I'll still look for her later. Himeko, I'm going on ahead, I need to take a bath." Chikane turned back to the door and opened it

"Chikane-chan, we'll look for Mako-chan together." Himeko turned to Chikane, who nodded with a smile.

"Okay, Himeko, we'll meet in the lobby exactly at 9:00a.m" Chikane said, waiting for Himeko's confirmation before closing the door.

"Okay, Chikane-chan…" With that response Chikane slowly closed the door and went to the bathroom. Himeko decided to take a bath too, she closed the door behind her and went to the bathroom.

-------------------

8:50 in the morning, Chikane arrived at the lobby earlier than the given time, after all she came from a noble family she mustn't let a lady wait for her at any cost, so she decided to wait for Himeko. She's no longer dressed in school related clothes but in casual clothes. She looked at the lobby's wall clock 8:55, she suddenly heard her name she turned sideways to see Himeko in her casual clothes too. She smiled realizing that Himeko is the type of person who will look cute in anything she wears.

Himeko walked towards her friend, seeing Chikane in casual clothes she then realized that Chikane is the type of person who will look beautiful in anything she wears.

When Himeko stopped walking, the two were an arm apart, looking at each other and blushing at the same time. Chikane tried to resist herself from kissing Himeko's forehead and tell her how cute she is. Silence was between them again. Chikane decided to break it because they have to find Makoto, but before that they have to eat their breakfast.

"Himeko…" Chikane went to Himeko and held Himeko's right hand with her left. This made Himeko blush, her temperature heating up. "Before we find Saotome-san, we have to eat breakfast first."

"O-okay…" The only word that came out from Himeko's mouth, she couldn't say anything else because of Chikane's gestures

"Shall we?" Chikane presented the way with her right hand and is still holding Himeko's hand. Chikane's no longer following what her mind tells her to do, it was her heart that was doing all those gestures, but she didn't mind it all, she didn't mind doing all those gestures to her friend.

They arrived at the dining room, their schoolmates are already eating and the whole room was filled with noise accompanied with laughter. Chikane let go of Himeko's hand to get two plates, the food was served buffet so they have to choose from different dishes. After filling up their plates they looked for an unoccupied table, luckily there was one, it was for two persons only, they didn't mind at all. There's nothing wrong with eating with your friend in a table which is for two persons only.

They sat and gave their thanks to the food. They began to eat. Chikane was disturbed and couldn't eat properly. _"This is weird" _She thought _"We have been eating alone together for a long time already, there's nothing to be disturbed about." _She calmed down and began to eat normally.

Himeko too was disturbed, but more disturbed than Chikane, her temperature never seemed to go down, and her cheeks were bright pink. _"There's nothing to be disturbed about Himeko, you both had already eaten together without anyone bothering. There are some students here so you're not alone, you have to calm down, there's nothing to be disturbed about." _Himeko tried to convince herself but couldn't, awkward silence was between them again. After a few moments it was broken by a familiar voice. It was Saotome Makoto.

"Oh Himeko, Himemiya-sama, good morning!" Makoto greeted with a smile.

"Mako-chan!" Himeko stopped eating and looked at her best friend.

"Good morning to you too, Saotome-san" Chikane greeted accompanied with a smile

"Man, you two are sooo cute!" Makoto teased

"Mako-chan, where have you been?" Himeko asked ignoring Makoto's tease

"I'll answer your questions later. I don't want to disturb both of you while eating. I'll meet you later at the lobby. Bye!" Makoto said as she left the two girls.

"Glad to hear that she's not in trouble." Chikane has finished eating; she's now wiping her mouth with a table napkin.

"I'm going to ask her a lot of questions…" Himeko said as she finished wiping her mouth.

"Let's go meet her now." Chikane stood up and carried her utensils to the utensils rack. Himeko followed suit.

-------------------

They were now in the lobby; they found Makoto sitting on the couch while reading a magazine. As they neared her, Makoto stopped reading and looked at them. Himeko sat beside Makoto on the couch while Chikane sat on a chair near Makoto. Himeko began to fire questions while Chikane decided to read some magazines.

"Where were you last night?" Himeko asked now a bit disappointed at her best friend.

"Hey, hey! There's nothing to be disappointed about." Makoto laughed. "I decided to take a run, so I asked Kichiro-sensei if I can go out, it's for the nationals after all."

"You're going to the nationals?" Himeko was surprised to know that her best friend was chosen to be a representative.

"Yes I am." Makoto smirked

"Congratulations, Mako-chan!" Himeko hugged her best friend tightly

"Thank you, Himeko." Makoto hugged her best friend back.

"But wait…" The blonde-haired girl suddenly broke the hug.

"What?"

"Where were you when you told me that you will go to the spring?" Himeko was back to being disappointed.

"Uhm…" Makoto laughed then gave Himeko a smirk. "It's a se-cret!"

"You…" Before Himeko could speak a voice interrupted her

"Hello there, cutie!" A man with dark-green hair stood before them. "I'm Girochi, what's your name?" Girochi looked at Himeko."Ne, cutie?"

"Himeko, do you know him?" Makoto asked looking at her best friend. Himeko shook her head

"So, your name is Himeko eh? Can I call you Hime-chan?" The man began to pull Himeko's wrist. "Let's go on a date, Hime-chan."

"Himeko!" Makoto shouted. "Let go of her!" Makoto was ready to punch Girochi but Chikane stopped her, Chikane shook her head. "Let me do this, so that this won't result to violence." She whispered. Makoto calmed down and let Chikane handle the situation.

Girochi ignored Makoto. "Come on, Hime-chan let's go on a date."

"Please let go of me." Himeko tried to pull herself away from Girochi

Chikane stood up and used the magazine to hit Girochi's wrist in order to release his grip on Himeko's wrist. Girochi quickly backed out from Himeko and looked at Chikane.

"Why you!" Girochi groaned

"If a lady tells you to let her go, you must let her go." Chikane looked at Girochi whose face is now showing an angry expression

"Now, will you please leave?" Chikane's voice was calm; but her eyes show that she's frustrated. She blocked Girochi's view of Himeko. Chikane's back now facing Himeko, and then Himeko suddenly remembered her dream. _"The girl in the priestess robe really looked like Chikane-chan."_ She thought

"You're the one who should leave!" He shouted

"Girochi!" Shouted a female voice. Girochi began to sweat and turned around to see the person who called him. It was a girl with violet hair. "Aneki!"

"What are you doing here and why are you troubling the other guests? Huh Girochi?" The violet-haired girl pinched Girochi's right ear. Girochi began to groan in pain. "I'm sorry for that. This boy is always causing trouble. I hope that you aren't hurt." The woman said with a smile on her face.

"I'm fine, uhm…" Himeko answered

"I'm Miyako, a nun."

"What is going on here?" A male voice was heard, it was Souma's

Miyako turned around to see the black-haired boy. "Oh, Souma-sama, are these girls your friends?"

"Miyako-san? Uhm, yes these are my friends."

"I'm sorry for troubling them, because this boy here escaped my sight." Miyako began to pull Girochi's ear. "Take care, Souma-sama, and please send my regards to Tsubasa-sama." Miyako left

Souma turned back to the girls.

"Jin-sama, you know those people?" Makoto asked

"Yes, they're Tsubasa-niisan's acquaintances" Souma trailed off. "Are you okay, Kurusugawa?" He looked at his childhood friend who's daydreaming.

"I'm fine, Oogami-kun." Himeko assured that she's fine.

Souma nodded then turned to Chikane. "Himemiya-san, thank you for protecting Kurusugawa, I'm sorry that one of my brother's acquaintances caused trouble to you." He bowed his head.

"It's no problem, Oogami-san, luckily Miyako-san arrived." Chikane turned to Himeko

"I'll be taking my leave now. I have some things to take care of." He left the three girls

"Himeko, are you okay?" Chikane's face showing a worried expression

"I'm fine, Chikane-chan. Thank you for saving me." Himeko stood up and hugged Chikane. "Thank you Chikane-chan." She repeated. Chikane hugged Himeko back.

"Himemiya-sama, thank you for protecting my best friend, I thought Himeko was going to be taken by that jerk. Good thing that didn't resulted to violence." Makoto giggled

Chikane just nodded and smiled. She was relieved that she protected Himeko. Himeko pulled out from their hug but she is still surprised with what happened. Chikane noticed this and began to offer Himeko a walk.

"Himeko, want to have a walk?" Chikane asked. "To help you forget that incident."

"Sure, Chikane-chan…" Himeko looked at Makoto

"Sorry, but I have some things to care of." Makoto said in a disappointed voice. _"I don't want to ruin your time." _She thought

"Okay, I'll wait for you outside." Chikane gave Himeko a smiled then left.

"_She really looked like the priestess in my dream…" _She thought _"Could it be that Chikane-chan is the person I'm waiting for?" _She asked herself

"Well then, Himeko I have to go now, I shouldn't be slacking off now. This is for the nationals." Makoto grinned "See yah!" She ran away leaving Himeko behind.

-------------------

A/N: Himeko and Chikane's relationship seem to grow bigger in every second...

Reviews helps me motivate, so I'll update as soon as I can, so don't worry. *smiles*


	7. Realization

A/N: Hello everyone! I'm really sorry for the delay, Violin lessons got me tied up. Anyways here's Chapter 7, Enjoy!

CHAPTER 7: Realization

The walk was quiet and awkward. It's not unusual for them to be quiet when they're alone together, but this silence is different, Chikane couldn't help but worry about her friend, she tried to look at her friend from the corner of her eye, Himeko was spacing out. Something is really bothering Himeko, Chikane knew it's not about the incident but it was something else, something that Himeko couldn't forget. Chikane decided to let Himeko think for awhile, so she never tried to start a conversation.

Himeko couldn't look at Chikane, she's embarrassed to look at her, and she's embarrassed to start a conversation with her friend. _I have to stop thinking of it, what if that person from my dream wasn't really Chikane-chan? I'm just wasting our time, we should be talking right know. But what if she's really… _Himeko's thought was broken by a voice.

"Himeko! Look out!"

Himeko didn't realize that there were stairs in front of her; she almost slipped luckily Chikane saved her. She was once again in the arms of her friend. They didn't bother to break themselves from that position. Himeko cheeks began to burn, she looked up to her friend's face; their faces were no longer a hand apart.

Chikane quickly pulled away, knowing that they almost kissed. _My God, I almost kissed Himeko, again! _Chikane didn't look at Himeko. "I-I'm really sorry, Himeko…"

"It's okay Chikane-chan, no harm done." Himeko smiled her cheeks burning.

The people who were passing by gave them death glares while others just giggled at them. Chikane noticed this but she ignore them. "Himeko, where do you want to go?" She asked her friend who's blushing really hard.

"Anywhere but here Chikane-chan, these people are scaring me." Himeko whispered

Chikane giggled slightly, seeing how cute Himeko is when she's embarrassed. She didn't want to embarrass her friend anymore, so she resisted herself to hug her friend and tell how cute she is. She glanced at her wrist watch; 10:00a.m. They still have plenty of time till lunch. "Let's just take a walk and let that lead us anywhere."

"O-okay Chikane-chan."

"Let's go." Chikane held Himeko's right hand with her left away from eyesight.

The two enjoyed their walk; they went to shrines that they didn't visit yesterday. They had their lunch in a restaurant near the beach. Chikane noticed that Himeko enjoying herself and forgot about her worries, this made the dark-blue-haired girl smile, she was able to make Himeko happy, and she was able to protect her friend.

-------------------

5:30p.m., their last stop is the beach again; the beach where Chikane promised that she will accompany Himeko till the person Himeko is waiting for arrives. Himeko is walking ahead of her; while she walked behind Himeko her mind is full of thoughts that she can't explain. _Why does whenever I think about the person whom Himeko is waiting for, my heart aches. It's impossible that I have feelings for her. It's impossible that I have feelings to another girl, this is wrong, were just friends… _She looked at Himeko who's turning to her.

"Chikane-chan!" An 'angelic' voice called out to her.

"Yes?" She answered

"Let's go back to the resort Mako-chan might get worried." Himeko giggled

"Okay."

Himeko approached her friend to walk with her side-by-side. They chose to take the long route than the shorter one, they didn't know why though. So the walk back to the resort was far, they decided to take rest, they sat on a bench.

"Wait here, I'll buy us drinks."

Himeko nodded; satisfied with that answer Chikane went to the nearest vending machine. While she waited for the cans to come out, she glanced at her wrist watch, 5:50p.m. She sighed, thinking that they'll never get back to the resort exactly at 6:00. Now that she thinks about it, she had just spent a whole day alone with her friend. When the cans came out Chikane quickly took them then approached her friend. She gave the blonde a can of juice in return Himeko gave her a silent 'thank you'. She sat down beside her friend and started a conversation.

"Himeko…"

"Yes?" Himeko turned to her friend giving her full attention

"Can you tell me when your birthday is?" Chikane looked at Himeko

"First tell me yours." Himeko countered giving Chikane a smile

"I asked you first."

"I have a rule, if someone asks me a question about my personal information he or she must answer the question before I answer it." Himeko started a game

"Oh, I have a rule too, when I ask someone a question he or she must answer it in a minute if not he or she will regret it." Chikane joined Himeko's game

"And why is that she will regret not answering you, Himemiya Chikane-sama?"

"Because…" Chikane trailed off pretending to think. "If she doesn't answer it I'll tickle her till she gives me an answer."

"Oh, you better do it now, Himemiya Chikane-sama because I won't answer your question." Himeko dared her friend.

Chikane began to tickle Himeko. Himeko kept laughing. The people who passed by was giving them glares while some passed by ignoring the cute 'couple'. The two looked like very close sisters or a very cute couple.

"Alright alright! I will answer you." Himeko said between laughs. "So, please stop it."

Chikane stopped and looked at Himeko, giving her friend a victory smile.

"My birthday is October 1st"

Chikane was surprised with the answer of Himeko. "I'm October 1st too."

"Really? That's so cool!"

Chikane laughed at Himeko's reaction, she was so cute, she resisted herself to pinch and kiss Himeko.

-------------------

They went to the back to the resort at 6:30p.m. They went to the dining room to eat. Then they went to their room, Makoto isn't there again; they ignored it because they already know what she's doing. They approached their bags to get their towels, once they got their towels, they head to the springs. They passed by the lobby, Chikane noticed that Girochi was glaring at her like she's going to die, and then he glanced at Himeko. Chikane ignored Girochi for now, but if he tries to hurt Himeko again she'll never let him go alive. After they took their baths, they went back to their rooms and slept.

Himeko was fast asleep while Chikane just lied down on her futon her back facing Himeko and couldn't sleep. She tried to close her eyes and finally after many attempts, she fell asleep, entering a dream.

The dream she entered is about the two priestesses, she noticed the priestess wearing a purple robe was standing before the priestess wearing a red robe who's holding a sword, she couldn't see the faces of both priestess only their robe and the color of their hair. The priestess wearing a red robe is blonde, she glanced at the priestess wearing a purple robe; she suddenly woke up seeing the sun already rose. She realized something; she's the other priestess, the priestess wearing a purple robe. She stood up confused about the dream she had and decided to take a bath.

-------------------

Himeko woke up, she realized that Chikane already got up, and she's alone. She stood up and left the room to take a bath. When she finished bathing she went back to her room, she saw Chikane looking out the window; she approached her duffle bag to get something,

Chikane was still confused about her dream, why would she wear a priestess robe, and who is the priestess with blonde hair. She looked at Himeko, she realized that the priestess in her dream and Himeko is somewhat the same; she shrugged off her thoughts after all she's the type of person who doesn't believe that dreams are real. To let her forget about the dream she decided to start a conversation with her friend.

"Himeko…" Chikane looked at her friend

"Yes, Chikane-chan?" Himeko answered giving her friend full attention but she never leave her gaze from her bag.

"Can I ask a question? It's a bit personal."

"Sure."

"The person you're waiting for, do you know what he looks like?" Chikane asked.

Himeko twitched at the question, and stopped to look at her friend. She never thought that Chikane will ask her about the person she's waiting for, she might as well tell her, but she's not waiting for a boy, she's waiting for a girl, a girl who appeared twice in her dreams. She didn't really know what kind of relationship she has with that girl; all she knows is that person will complete her life. Himeko shook her head.

"I don't know, but that person appeared twice in my dreams wearing a purple priestess robe." She explained.

"Priestess robe? You mean the person you are waiting for is a 'she'? Chikane was surprised that Himeko is waiting for a girl, but that's not the only reason she was surprised, she was also surprised when Himeko mentioned 'purple robe'.

Himeko nodded. "I don't know what kind of relationship I have with that girl, but I will surely wait for her because I promised." She gave her friend a smile. "People might say that, that was just a dream and there's no way that she's true. But I believe that she's true and alive, and she is now looking for me and she's waiting for me to recognize her. _I'm sorry Chikane-chan but I can't say anything anymore, I have to see her face before I tell you the other details._ "That's all I know about her." Himeko turned back to her bag.

For the first time in her entire life, Chikane was left frozen and couldn't move, couldn't say a word, and she didn't know what kind of expression she will make after hearing Himeko's explanation.

-------------------

A/N: I'm leaving Chikane's reaction as a cliff hanger. The updates might be delayed again, because of my Violin lessons, but I'll update as soon as I can.

~Toshiaki out!


	8. The Truth

A/N: I managed to take a day off from my Violin lessons, so here's Chapter 8. Enjoy!

CHAPTER 8: The Truth

Chikane was left there standing looking at Himeko. She didn't know what kind of reaction she will make. Finally after a few minutes, she calmed down. Himeko stood up holding her jacket and turned to Chikane.

"Chikane-chan, I'm going to the dining room, you coming?" Himeko asked

"Sure." Chikane got her jacket and walked towards her friend. Then unexpectedly for Himeko, Chikane hugged her friend. "I hope you find her soon." She whispered in a sweet voice then she quickly pulled away from Himeko.

"I hope so…" Himeko replied her face flushed.

"Let's go." Chikane opened the door and gestured Himeko to come out first. _Maybe just this time I'll believe in dreams_. She thought with a silent smile.

Himeko went out, and she was surprised with Chikane's sudden change of attitude, she ignored it because she didn't mind it at all. They went to the dining room, surprised that it was almost empty, only a few students are there and some other guests. Chikane got two plates, and gave Himeko the other, after they filled their plates they sat on a table where they found Makoto eating alone.

Makoto looked up to see who decided to accompany her. "Oh, Himeko, Himemiya-sama good morning." She greeted.

"Can we sit here Mako-chan?" Himeko asked as she pointed on the empty chairs.

"Sure." Makoto gestured the two to seat.

"Thank you, Mako-chan." Himeko sat on a chair in front of Makoto, Chikane followed suit she sat beside Himeko.

"You know, you too really look cute together." It wasn't a tease but it was compliment.

Himeko blushed ten-fold while Chikane just giggled.

"M-Mako-chan, what are you talking about? We're both girls." Himeko tried to come up a counter to Makoto's words.

"Oh, Himeko, you're so cute. You know when it comes to love it doesn't matter about the gender." Makoto explained. "And when it comes to love, you should just ignore those rules, and follow your heart." _Wow I didn't know I had it in me! _Makoto thought.

"Where did you learn those phrases, Mako-chan?" Himeko was surprised that her best friend was talking like she's an expert in giving advices.

"I don't know it just came out from my mouth." Makoto laughed; her hand at the back of her head. "So, uhm, are you ready to go later?"

"Go where?" Himeko asked confused at Makoto's question.

"We're going camping. Didn't you know?"

"Camping?"

"Yes, today is Day 3 of the trip, and sensei said that when it's Day 3, we're going camping. That's why this dining room is almost empty. And this camping will last 3 Days and 2 Nights."

"I almost forgot about that." Himeko slapped her forehead.

Chikane realized something and began to talk. "Himeko, Saotome-san, I'll excuse myself for a moment. I have some things to take care of." She stood up.

"Okay, Chikane-chan." Himeko turned to her friend.

"I'll see you later when it's time to depart." Chikane smiled and picked up her utensils to put them in the rack. She left the two girls alone.

"Himemiya-sama seemed in a hurry." Makoto looked at her best friend with a smirk.

"Why are you looking at me like that Mako-chan?" Himeko said nervously.

"Seems to me that Himemiya-sama is planning a surprise."

"Maybe Chikane-chan has something to do before we leave the resort." Himeko countered Makoto's words.

"Oh, is that so…" Makoto grinned and gave Himeko a suspicious gaze.

"M-Mako-chan?"

"It's there something I should know about that involves with Himemiya-sama and you?" Makoto teased

"Mako-chan!" Himeko began to blush bright pink.

"Oh, you're blushing Himeko!" Makoto continued to tease Himeko.

"It's because you're saying something that isn't true!"

Makoto began to laugh. "I'm sorry Himeko. I couldn't help but tease you because you're so cute."

-------------------

Himemiya Chikane returned to her room, she already changed her clothes that's suitable for camping and began to pack the things she needed. She decided that when they returned back from camping she will tell Himeko about her dream. She couldn't describe how happy she is that she's the person whom Himeko is waiting for. She now knows why her heart beats fast whenever she's with her friend. After packing her things she suddenly heard a scream, it was outside her room. The voice was familiar to her so without hesitating she went out.

-------------------

Himeko was walking back to her room, her best friend left her because of practice. She's alone in the hallway, when suddenly out of nowhere someone started to grab her. She turned around to see who it was. It was Girochi, again.

"Hello there Hime-chan, why are you alone today? And where's the dark-blue-haired girl that hit me in the wrist?"

"Please let go of me." Himeko begged, but Girochi is not letting her go.

"Come on, Hime-chan let's go on a date." Girochi started to drag Himeko forcing her to walk.

Himeko screamed, hoping that Chikane will hear her and save her. She closed her eyes and she began to pray that someone save her. Girochi stopped walking and was surprised at what he saw, he grinned at the person.

"So, you've come to save your friend huh?"

Chikane was standing a few feet away from Girochi, she looked at Girochi with angered eyes. "Didn't I already tell you that if a lady tells you to let her go, you must let her go?

"Shut up, you're making me sick." Girochi wasn't listening to Chikane.

Chikane's blood begin to boil, she really need to teach Girochi a lesson in manners. She smirked, at first she decided that she doesn't need to use violence on this jerk, but she has no choice.

"Now move, I have a date with Hime-chan!" Girochi walked towards Chikane but she blocked his way. "Why you little!" He let go of Himeko and began to punch Chikane.

"Chikane-chan!" Himeko shouted, she's worried that her friend might not avoid the punch. But Chikane gave her a 'don't worry' smile. So, she trusted her friend.

Chikane moved sideward to avoid the incoming fist. This made Girochi stumble and fall to the floor. He looked at Chikane who's giving him a victory smirk. His blood boiled and targeted the dark-blue-haired girl again.

Chikane moved sideways again like the first time and she decided to make Girochi fall asleep now. So she hit Girochi's neck with her hand. With this Girochi will just lose consciousness for the time being and unhurt. Girochi fell down and he's no longer conscious.

"Chikane-chan." Himeko approached her friend. "Are you sure he's still alive?" She asked while she looked at Girochi.

"You still worry about him even if he hurt you?" Chikane giggled.

Himeko blushed; of course she will still worry, because she's the kind of person who hates violence.

"Don't worry he's still alive, I just made him sleep for awhile." Chikane added

They let Girochi seat on the floor leaning on the wall, they left him and let his sister find him. They went back to their room. At their room, Himeko began to pack her things needed for the camping while she talked to her friend.

"Chikane-chan, you were amazing back there!" Himeko said never leaving her gaze at her things.

"Himeko there's nothing amazing about that." Chikane giggled, she was leaning on the wall while she looked at her friend.

"But, its true Chikane-chan, you were amazing. You managed to fight him without being hurt."

Chikane giggled again, seeing how cute Himeko is when she's amazed. She can now resist herself from hugging her friend and telling her how cute she is, because she has a surprise for her.

"Where did you learn those moves Chikane-chan?"

"I was born with those moves. Maybe it was passed down to me." Chikane said with no trace of lies.

"I see…" Himeko finished packing her things, and took a glance at the wall clock, if she remembered correctly they'll leave the resort exactly at 10:30. Its 10:00 now, 30 minutes before they start the camping trip. "Chikane-chan, let's wait in the lobby. I'll go change to my camping outfit first. We're going camping after all."

"Okay Himeko." Chikane picked up her backpack then approached the door. "Then I'll be leaving you now, I'll wait for you in the lobby." Chikane left.

-------------------

10:20a.m. It was 10 minutes before they leave the resort, students have already gathered outside the resort.

"Guess, we will go in groups again." Makoto said

"Did you bring a tent Mako-chan?" Himeko looked at her best friend.

"Yes I did, how about you?"

"I bought a new one because the one I have is already old."

"I see, I thought you forgot your tent." Makoto laughed. "Himemiya-sama's here."

Himeko turned around to see her friend walking towards her.

"Oogami-san's not here yet?" Chikane asked while she glanced around looking for the missing member.

"I'll go find him. Wait here." Makoto left the two girls.

After a few minutes Makoto and Souma arrived.

"Good morning, Himemiya-san, Kurusugawa." He greeted

"Good morning Oogami-kun." Himeko greeted

"Good morning Oogami-san." Chikane greeted too.

10:30a.m. the teachers began to lead the students to the mountains, they hiked through the woods, they stopped to eat lunch, the sun already fell when they found their destination to set up camp. The students set up their tents, after setting up their tents Himeko's group sat near the campfire telling stories.

"How about we change these stories to ghost stories?" Makoto proposed

"Sounds good." Souma agreed

"Okay." Chikane agreed.

Now the last one. The three looked at Himeko waiting for her answer.

"O-okay, if that's what you want." Himeko agreed

"Jin-sama will you do the honors?" Makoto said as she pointed to Souma

Souma nodded and began to tell his story. After he told his story, Makoto commented.

"Jin-sama, that's not scary at all. Sounds in the music room aren't scary at all."

Souma laughed. "I really don't have any encounter with ghosts. I just heard that story from my classmates."

"Himemiya-sama, you're next." Makoto pointed at Chikane

Chikane began to tell her story. After a few minutes she was finished.

"Hmm, you're kinda good Himemiya-sama." Makoto said. "Hearing a chain being dragged by no one is a bit scary. Did you experience that?

Chikane shook her head, "I just heard it from my classmates too."

"What a letdown." Makoto sighed. "It's my turn!"

"Uhm, I-I'm going back to my tent." Himeko said nervously. She tried to stand up; she didn't want to hear Makoto's stories because it'll give her nightmares for weeks.

"Oh, come on Himeko, the fun is just getting started." Makoto grabbed her flashlight, and put out the campfire to prevent Himeko from going back to her tent. Makoto's plan worked, Himeko didn't stand up.

Makoto started to tell her story. "I heard that these woods are haunted by ghosts, they say that there are five ghost hikers, people who camp here sometimes hear footsteps in the middle of the night." Makoto turned off her flashlight and stood up. "And sometimes, when the campers are sleeping…" The trio didn't know where Makoto is because it's very dark. Makoto went to Himeko. "The ghosts…" She slowly reached out to her best friend's shoulder. "Appear…" She touched Himeko's right shoulder with her right hand, so Himeko turned around. Makoto turned on her flashlight below her head. "Inside their tents!" Himeko almost fainted, Makoto scared her to death.

"Ma-Mako-chan!"

Souma lighted the campfire, worried about his childhood friend.

"Kurusugawa are you okay?" He asked. "Saotome-san, please don't tell ghost stories like that."

Makoto began to laugh. "I'm sorry. I just want to lighten up the mood."

"Himeko, are you okay?" Chikane asked resisting to laugh a bit, she got to admit that was a little funny, but she's worried about her friend. _How could Saotome-san do that to Himeko? _The only question she repeated in her mind.

"I'm really sorry, Himeko." Makoto apologized while bowing her head

After they settled the apologies, they went to their tents. Luckily Himeko fell asleep this time, she wasn't bothered by Makoto's story anymore, maybe she got used to it, was her answer.

-------------------

The next morning they continued to go up the mountain, they stopped to eat, and camp when it's dark, nothing much happened to them in their first day. On the second day, Himeko almost tripped when she was walking, luckily Chikane saved her again. Makoto teased Himeko the whole day about the incident that had happened. When the sun fell and everyone was asleep, Himeko entered a dream. The same dream about the two priestesses, the priestess wearing a purple robe was going up the shrine. This dream was the continuation of the last dream she had. The priestess with dark-blue hair began to turn to her. This time the priestess' face will not escape her, when the girl turned around to look at her. She suddenly woke up knowing who the person in her dreams is. She described it again and again. _A girl wearing a purple robe, her hair is dark-blue, and…_ She trailed off not wanting to say the last words. _And Blue Eyes. She is Chikane-chan! _She thought. _What should I do? How am I supposed to say this to Chikane-chan?_

Day 3, the day when Chikane will tell Himeko about her dream, the day when she will reveal Himeko that she's back. The sun fell when the students returned to the resort, Chikane was looking for Himeko, but she couldn't find her friend anywhere, she tried to ask her group mates but they didn't saw Himeko. She looked for her friend everywhere. Now that she thinks about it, Himeko was quiet when they went down the mountain. That means that Himeko is troubled again. She suddenly heard running water. She followed the sound and it led her to a stream. _I didn't know that there's a stream near the resort._ She thought. Then she saw a person sitting near the stream so she decided to approach it hoping that it was Himeko.

"Himeko?" She finally found Himeko.

Himeko turned around to see her friend. "Chikane-chan?"

"What are you doing here, Himeko?" She asked while she walked towards her friend.

"Nothing."

"There's something worrying you right?" She sat down beside her friend "Please tell me what's bothering you."

"It's nothing."

"Are you sure?" Chikane looked at her friend. Himeko nodded "Then, I have something to tell you."

Himeko looked at Chikane. "What is it Chikane-chan?"

"But after that, I want to ask you something."

"Okay."

"What will you do if the person you're waiting for suddenly appeared before you and say that she's back?" Chikane looked up the moon.

Himeko looked on the ground finding the words to speak. "I don't know what will I do, but if she suddenly appeared before me, I'll definitely welcome her back." Himeko answered not leaving her gaze at the ground.

"I see. Then I want to ask you something regarding your dream."

Himeko was surprised that Chikane want to ask something about her dream again.

"It's a bit surprising but…" She trailed off. "Is the priestess wearing a purple robe has dark-blue hair and blue eyes?" She smiled and she looked at her friend while she stood up.

Himeko suddenly looked to Chikane and she quickly stood up. "How did you know?"

"Because I dreamt of it too." She said in a soft voice, after a few seconds of silence. "I'm back, Himeko."

Himeko began to cry and threw herself to Chikane's arms. "Welcome back, Chikane-chan." She whispered.

Himeko wrapped her arms around Chikane's neck, and Chikane wrapped her arms around Himeko's waist. Their faces were no longer an inch apart. Without knowing the two kissed, while the moon shines brightly on them.

-------------------

A/N: Finally! I know you all feel relieved now that Chikane and Himeko kissed.

The story is not finish yet, so don't worry. *smiles* ~Toshiaki out!


	9. Promise

A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's the last Chapter, Enjoy!

CHAPTER 9: Promise

After they spent much time with each other alone, Chikane and Himeko went back to their room finding Makoto there and giving them a secretive smile. Himeko immediately blush, knowing that Makoto noticed their sudden change of relationship.

"Okay, now spill." Makoto looked at Himeko.

"W-what are you talking about? Mako-chan?" Himeko asked pretending not to notice the meaning in Makoto's words.

"Oh, you know what I'm talking about, Kurusugawa Himeko-chan." Makoto teased and looked at the obvious holding hands.

Himeko followed Makoto's glance, and it led to Chikane and her hands. Chikane began to talk knowing that she should give the two girls some time alone. "I need to take a bath, Himeko." She said as she let go of Himeko's hand and took her towel from her bag. Then she left the two girls.

Himeko looked back to her best friend, still giving her a secretive smile. "Ma-Mako-chan?"

"Okay be sure not to leave the details, Himeko-chan."

"De-details?" Himeko began to blush bright pink.

"Yeah, like a kiss or something like that."

"Do I really have to tell you?"

"Of course, I'm your best friend, and best friends tell each other secrets." Makoto smiled

Himeko sighed. _There's no turning back now._ She thought. "Alright, Chikane-chan and I are in a relationship, and we already kissed." Himeko said

"See, I told you that you have feelings for Himemiya-sama."

Himeko nodded. "I think I 'already' have feelings for her even before I was born."

"You mean you're soul mates?" Makoto asked

"Yes, I think she's the one I was waiting for. She's the same person in my dreams. They look alike no that's not it. They are the same."

"Oh, Himeko I'm happy for you, I thought that person in your dreams will never come to you, I was getting worried." Makoto hugged her best friend.

"Thank you,Mako-chan." Himeko hugged her best friend back.

-------------------

The rest of the trip was normal, until the last day, the final event of the trip is the 'race to the shrine', it is the event where the students will find the right way to the shrine, they must pass by the woods with only limited lighting.

It is already 10:00 in the evening, and the students began to gather outside the resort wearing their P.E uniforms again. Himeko noticed that there's a secretive smirk in her best friend's face. They'll go in groups again, in other words she's with Chikane, Souma and Makoto.

"I wonder when the event will start." Himeko asked while she double-checks if her flashlight is not broken and if she has extra batteries.

"The teachers are late!" Makoto shouted

"Maybe they are not yet finish with the preparations." Himeko looked at her best friend.

"Preparations for what? The woods are already scary, so there's no need for preparations."

Himeko sighed.

"Maybe they're checking if there are no traps set by the other students." Souma explained and looked at Makoto; he remembered last year's 'race to the shrine'. The way Makoto scared Himeko made him worry about his childhood friend. He remembered correctly, it was when Makoto suddenly left Himeko and out of nowhere she appeared scaring Himeko to death.

_I guess I will not able to scare Himeko this time. _Makoto looked at her best friend and Chikane_ Himemiya-sama is with her so I won't be able to scare her. _Makoto trailed of thinking of a way to scare her best friend._ Unless Himemiya-sama suddenly disappeared too. _Makoto thought.

"Sorry for the wait! May I remind you all before we start, your group must be complete when you arrived at the shrine. The 'race to the shrine' starts now! You only have an hour to get to the shrine.' Shouted a teacher.

"Let's go." Makoto walked ahead of the group and turned on her flashlight.

"Let's go, Himeko." Chikane held Himeko's hand. "Don't worry everything will be fine." Himeko nodded, and they followed Makoto.

Souma noticed Chikane's gestures to his childhood friend, he ignored it. He's going to ask Himeko about that some other time.

-------------------

The four began to walk through the woods, and they were quiet. Makoto was getting impatient about this silence. So she began to talk.

"I think it's too quiet, why don't we tell interesting stories while we walk?" Makoto asked not leaving her gaze on the path.

"What do you want to talk about Mako-chan?" Himeko asked

"Hmm, why don't we let the cute couple tell us stories?"

"Co-couple?" Souma was surprised that he heard the word 'couple'

"Oh, Jin-sama didn't you knew?" Makoto asked as she looked sideways to see Souma.

"Knew what?" Souma asked

"Himeko and Himemiya-sama are together!"

"W-what?" Souma was caught off-guard with Makoto's words. "I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have said that." He apologized.

Himeko suddenly remembered that she didn't tell Souma that she found the person she's waiting for. She looked at Chikane.

"Chikane-chan, I'll talk with Oogami-kun for awhile." She whispered

"Sure, Himeko." Chikane answered and gave Himeko a kiss in the hair.

"Thank you, Chikane-chan." Himeko smiled and went to Souma. "Oogami-kun!" She said as she neared the black-haired boy.

"Ku-Kurusugawa? Why?" Souma looked sideways finding that Himeko is beside him.

"I want to talk to you about something."

Chikane was looking at her girlfriend who's talking with Oogami Souma. She suddenly remembered the day when Himeko turned down Souma's confession, she felt sorry for the black-haired boy as if she's the one that was hurt. She feels like she has gone through that pain too, she didn't know why or when.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Chikane-chan and I." Himeko apologized to her childhood friend

"It's okay Kurusugawa. I'm just glad that you found the person you're waiting for." Souma laughed nervously.

"Thank you for everything Oogami-kun."

"Why are you thanking me?" Souma asked confused why Himeko thanked him.

"Because all this time you have protected me, you always accompany me when my uncle treats me bad, and you always cheer me up when I'm down. You're like a brother to me Oogami-kun."

"It's no problem Kurusugawa, but are you sure that you're okay with Himemiya-san?"

"Yes, I am. I'm absolutely sure, because I love her and I trust her."

"Oy! We're here!" Makoto shouted. _I guess I didn't have the chance to scare Himeko this time _She thought accompanied with a sigh.

-------------------

Himeko's group was the first group to arrive. So they waited for the other students to arrive. Himeko and Chikane were alone together sitting on the shrine stairs, while Souma and Makoto talked to the teachers.

Himeko rested her head on Chikane's right shoulder.

"What's wrong Himeko?" Chikane asked surprised by Himeko's sudden movements.

"Chikane-chan…" She called her girlfriend's name.

'Yes?"

"Why do you think we're wearing priestess robes in our dream?" Himeko asked

"I don't know Himeko," Chikane answered. "I don't want to know…" She added.

"Why is that?"

"Because I think if I know why, it'll bring back bad and painful memories." Chikane answered softly

"Bad and painful memories?"

"You were holding a sword in my dream and we're standing on the moon with a shrine. I believe that we are being forced to kill each other in exchange for our love." Chikane explained

Himeko giggled.

"Why are you laughing?" Chikane looked at her girlfriend

"Nothing."

Silence was between them again, after a few seconds.

"Chikane-chan, can I ask a favor from you?"

"Sure." Chikane was looking at the moon.

"When Mako-chan leaves for the nationals will you accompany me in the dorms?" Himeko is now blushing.

"Oh and why is that?" Chikane asked pretending not to know the reason. She wrapped her right arm around Himeko pulling her closer.

"Because I'll be alone for a whole month."

"If you want me to stay then I'll accompany you, but I have a better idea why don't you stay in my house till Saotome-san came back?"

"Your house?"

"I'm sure you'll like it there." Chikane smiled

Himeko tried to tease her girlfriend. "I'm not sure if I'll like the house. I'm not comfortable with big houses. But I'm sure I'll love the princess that lives there."

Chikane began to blush. "Oh, I'm sure the princess will love her guest and she might not let her guest leave."

The two giggled, after awhile silence was between them again.

"Chikane-chan, promise me one thing."

"What kind of promise?"

"You'll never leave me."

Chikane was surprised, of course she'll promise Himeko that, but she's not going to use words to accept the promise. "Himeko…"

"Yes?"

Chikane pulled away from their position. She wrapped her left arm around Himeko's waist, and used her right to lift Himeko's head to let her girlfriend see her.

"Chikane-ch---"Before Himeko could finish talking, Chikane kissed her.

Chikane pulled away and said something that made Himeko blush.

"I love you." Chikane said without any trace of lies "And I promise you that I will never leave you."

"I love you too. Chikane-chan." Himeko replied. She wrapped her arms around Chikane's neck, looking up to Chikane's blue eyes.

They kissed again while the moon shines brightly at them.

~END

-------------------

A/N: Actions Speak Louder than Words!

That ends 'Our Last Reincarnation'. Please let me knew what you think about my first fan fic. It might improve my next stories.

I'm really sorry that I have to end this sooner. ~Toshiaki out!


End file.
